politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Empire
, The Dark Empire was first forged by Lord Azura Dark who led insurgent forces against the former government, The Rayleigh Confederacy, which was led by President Erwin T. Rohc. After word that Lord Dark had betrayed the confederacy and had assisted the insurgents in the Day of Infamy , President Rohc called for Socialist International to assist his efforts. (The Day of Infamy was the first event of the Revolution in which insurgents led a spontaneous attack on Seasworth, Fort Chamberlain and Arrowhead). Through this declaration, Lord Dark immediately received support from Ignis Immortales and The Seven Kningdoms in the Treaty of Trondheim . In the Battle of Desurius , General Sarkland of the insurgency won a decisive battle against the Confederacy's prized Commander, Commander Farrens , capturing the Army of Cliffs and General Browen and the Commander himself. The day after, both of the military leaders were executed on international TV by the guillotine and the Senate had been massacred by an Insurgent demolitionist believed to be sent by the terrorist group , Reap. After a series of defeats, Guayana General Moses Fisher led a counteroffensive winning an important Insurgent forteress , Fort Carmen , in a nine day battle known as the Battle of Fort Carmen. After Fort Carmen was taken, General Fisher led a Southern campaign defeating General Darius Hemy (HEEM) in the Battle of the Twin Peaks in which General Fisher had General Hemy walk naked to the gallows in Crenshaw (Present Day Darkness) and was eviscerated in front of a huge crowd and decapitated with his head over a pike. During the, Lord Dark seemd to be at huge disapproval with the Insurgency starving and having massive underfunding until Commander Sarkland had taken the industrial center of Brookes and had advanced to take important Northern train depot , Jerningan. Now, the capital of the Confederacy would start having weapon shortages, Next, another vital hit to the Confederacy came from Admiral Stevens who took the coastal fort , Fort Ramsley, in which General Birch would then advance and conquer Reef, Lawrence City and Turner Springs. With General Birch now in his domain, General Fisher led a massive assault force to Halodea, General Birch's base of operations in the South. However, Birch anticipated the attack and led his airforce to do night raids on the military camps. Seeing his mistake , Fisher planned to return ,but he was intercepted by Adjutant Saazburg who easily massacred Fisher's army in the Battle of Marriottt . However, Fisher and his adjutant both escaped from the military camp in which both of them were found to have suicided in the forest. Now, the Insurgency had total control over the South and North of the Confederacy in which Commander Sarkland planned to siege the capital slowly in which General Birch took Fort Skerk which protected the remaining agricultural counties and General Arvor defeating General Urak at the Battle of Lightning named after the huge thunderstorm that electocuted General Urak during battle leaving him in a coma for twelve days. Now, the capital was trapped by Insurgent forces,but President Rohc refused to su rrender. After 17 long months in the trenches, the Confederacy finally surrendered after Rohc was killed by a mob who raided his home . Once, Commander Sarkland marched in he saw the terrors of the starved capital with hung people on almost every single lightpost. Then, when he arrived at the Capital Building, Commander Zachary Veen and Commander Sarkland begun negotiations on what was going to happen. After 17 hours, both commanders came out of the tent and officially signed the Treaty of Crenshaw which gave the Insurgency full power over the government on the conditions that the remaining military survivors of the Confederate army were to be released and all war crimes were to be sent the Orion Courthouse in Europe. Also, the Treaty stated that there would be a constitutional convention the year after outlining all revisions to the government. For all of the time in between the Constitutional Convention and the Treaty of Crenshaw , an interim government led by Lord Azura Dark would govern over the Dark Empire. History is happening. Category:Members of Ignis Imortales Category:Nations Currently, the Dark Empire is stronger than the Confederacy ever used to be with the size of the Dark Empire being quadrupled in which the Dark Empire also stands as a diplomatic front with Asian nations and Asian alliances such as Guardian. However, many people seem to question Dark's policies in which several critics have called this nation a totalitarian state with rumors spreading around that Dark's secret services have purged and killed thousands of people.In fact, many people have questioned Azura's bloodthirsty attacks on nearby nations in order to gain military repute and valuable materials. With Azura's defeat against North Guvucastan, many people have seen Azura's credibility go down with General Arvor calling for the Constitutional Convention to be earlier. Dark has also been having huge surplus in crops in which many believe that these wars have been ruining the Dark Empire's commerce with other nations. Taxes are at an all time high in which one historian has said that if nothing changes, another revolution is bound to happen. In fact, some rumors have spread that some former Confederate soldiers are forming Insurgent companies under the lead of a mysterious figure known as Lucas.Category:Blue Alliances Category:Nations in Asia